


Had Me at Hello

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Jim enjoy some much needed shore leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had Me at Hello

**Author's Note:**

> written for [today’s gorgeous Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/485147.html) on the jim_and_bones community. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!

Leonard felt the shifting of the deck beneath his bare feet, as the yacht he was currently standing upon rolled with the movement of the water surrounding him. Although the water was not, by any means, choppy, there still was enough movement to disturb the otherwise still calmness of the air and water combined.

He squinted into the sunlight, shielding his eyes from the glare as he took in his surroundings. Everything looked so peaceful to him, tranquillity painted in blue waters and the far off vaguely hilly shore. It felt good to leave the sometimes claustrophobic confines of the Enterprise, even if the much needed shore leave was for only a day. A day was still a day in Leonard’s opinion and he was going to make the most of it.

He felt a slight cooling breeze shift beneath his shirt, light blue fabric loose against his skin, making the doctor smile. It felt good to him to finally remove his surgeon’s tunic, even for those short few hours remaining to him. He sighed and left his post at the stern of the yacht and returned to where he’d been laying previously. He laid down and settled his long frame into a more comfortable position, before preparing to bask in the sun.

Jim, however, had other ideas. The captain, all too used to space travel and not travel upon any body of water, staggered across the deck of the yacht, groaning and flailing quite wildly as though in protest against non-existent currents. Leonard hid a grin at the captain’s expense behind a quickly raised tumbler of bourbon, almost spluttering out his burning mouthful when Jim tripped and sprawled straight across the doctor’s abdomen.

“Damnit, Jim, I’m a doctor, not a sun lounger,” Leonard barked once he’d re-gained the ability to breathe. “What the hell are you doing, man?”

“I haven’t gotten my sea legs yet,” Jim moaned, face planted into the deck, slender body still draped precariously over Leonard’s middle.

“Sea legs, my ass. The water’s barely even moving,” Leonard groused. “Get off me, you’re heavy.”

Jim pouted, openly pouted, at the doctor, before finally shifting to the side and away from Leonard’s stomach. The doctor noticed however, that Jim didn’t move too far, and that his hand was slowly stroking its way beneath the fabric of the doctor’s shirt. Jim’s fingers tickled against bare skin, as a mischievous, cheeky look entered Jim’s gaze, despite the pout that was still in place upon his mouth.

Leonard sighed, and attempted a frown, despite the fact that his body was reacting in a very interested way to Jim’s stroking fingers. Jim grinned suddenly, catching the lusty look blowing Leonard’s hazel eyes wide open. He purposefully licked his lips, watching as Leonard tracked the movement of his tongue awkwardly, trying not to stare and obviously failing at it. The outlines of Leonard’s nipples were plainly evident beneath the flimsy fabric of his shirt.

“Are you cold, or are you just interested, Bones?” Jim asked, as he circled one of the doctor’s nipples teasingly.

“Cold? In this heat? Unlikely,” Leonard grated out, soft southern tones more prominent now as Jim continued to tease his nipples.

Jim grinned at the very obvious omission to Leonard’s statement, proving that despite his scowls, Leonard was very interested indeed, especially if he took into account the bulge in the doctor’s pants. Jim pulled away suddenly, rolling just out of reach onto his back and openly laughing at Leonard’s curses over the captain being a cock-tease.

“You love me, really,” Jim said, on the tail end of his laugh.

“Not enough to put up with being teased for long,” Leonard replied, as he shuffled closer to Jim. “C’mon, darlin’ give me something to remember this shore leave by, huh? Make an old country doctor happy.”

“If you insist,” Jim replied, already settling into Leonard’s side again.

Leonard grinned at that, before he leant in to press a long, lazy kiss to Jim’s waiting mouth. He soon lost himself to that kiss and the sensations afterwards, of hands caressing every which way and the sounds of two bodies joining together on the waves. The rolling motion of the yacht seemed to intensify their love-making, proving that the shore leave had been more than worth it for both of them.

It was only later on, after the second round of lazy love-making, that Leonard saw Jim walking around the deck of the yacht as normally as he walked around the corridors of the Enterprise. Granted, Jim didn’t know that Leonard was watching him, yet still, it proved that the captain’s pretence at being unaccustomed to walking on a water-bound ship instead of a space-bound one had been just that - a pretence. Leonard had to laugh at Jim’s audacity and the very obvious ploy Jim had perpetrated in order to get closer to the doctor.

“You had me at hello, darlin’,” Leonard murmured to himself, as he watched Jim’s graceful form stop and stare out across the water.


End file.
